Etcetera, Etcetera
by leey
Summary: Two years ago, a man named Jounouchi Katsuya suddenly disappeared from the world. During those years, Seto Kaiba stepped down from his company, finally letting his younger brother Mokuba take over. But while in retirement in a small coastal town just miles away from Domino, he meets a very ragged yet familiar stray dog. Seto/Jou
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hi all, it's been a while since I've posted something. I haven't really been writing much due to a busy and hectic life, and I know it's a poor excuse, but believe me when I'm busy ;_;

**EDIT:** Summary changed because before I didn't know how I wanted to word it.

Anyways, enjoy my new story!

* * *

**Etcetera, Etcetera**  
_Prologue_

It's a hard thing, but Jonouchi's got it all figured out there are hardships that he knows he needs to endure, though he knows he's been enduring ever since he was little. Since he was old enough to know what it meant to be alone. Jounouchi can remember calling out for his father, only to meet with a quiet silence in the end.

There are cards scattered across the mud-tracked carpet, in hopes that they'd cover up stains of old history. Remembrance, of the time his father hit him hard enough to bleed. It was an accident, in a drunken stupor; Jounouchi had provoked the man, yelled with words that cut through tough skin.

He can blame anybody, for the tiny scar that cuts at the corner of his lip. Jounouchi can blame many things, can blame many people, but he won't because the only person he can ever point his finger at is himself. He hangs his head, lets it fall onto the palms of his hands, as his fingers lace tightly through blonde hair.

"It's not too late," Jounouchi thinks. Forever living by a code, forgiving and forgetting, it's never to late to change the way you are. But it falls through each and every time, and he finds himself becoming more and more like his father each day.

Where did he go wrong. The memories are thick and hard to sift through, as though he's swimming through an abyss of quicksand. Jounouchi tries to pinpoint a memory, but it's hazy and a fog of doubt washes over it like a dark grey cloud. He doesn't remember having such a memory, doesn't remember having friends like these, the ones who offered him adolescent drugs for cheap.

A voice calls out, it's rough, powerful, but all the more compassionate. Jounouchi can hear it in his tone, one he's familiar with, one he longs to listen to while he's being cradled to sleep. He's forgotten his mother's voice, no longer a sweet lullaby to lull him back to bed.

"Pick up your things, it's time to go."

He grabs his bag off the floor, and heads for the door without turning back to look at the dueling cards swept throughout the bedroom floor.


	2. Window

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading, this chapter focuses on Kaiba! Things are slowly progressing, I don't know how I'm going to do this, but it'll work! By the way do not confuse Mia with Mai, Mia is a totally made up character, because I couldn't think of anybody else being a good secretary. Haha.

*Sylvia is also a made up place, pretend that it's a nice coastal town beach.

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Window_

"Where are all of the documents, I thought I told you these were the first things you need to check every day." Kaiba sighed while waving a soft vanilla colored folder around in the air. He placed it back onto the desk, before plopping down on the leather couch. The light poured in from the windows of the high-rise office at an angle that made Kaiba shut his eyes briefly. He was tired, but more relaxed than usual. The dark circles that used to make him look frightening and cold were softer than usual now.

"Haha, sorry about that Seto, I just forgot about it today is all," Mokuba strode to the desk in a casual manner, hands in his pockets. He donned his charming smile, one the opposite of Kaiba's own half smirk, or whatever it was that he considered was a smile. Though it was rare, lately Mokuba had begun to see more of his brother's sincerely smiling face.

For example, Mokuba grinned when Kaiba sat down, head tipped back against the couch headrest with his eyes shut basking in the gentle sunlight. He could see the soft glow of the light hitting pale skin and the delicate curve against his mouth.

It's been ages since he's seen such a thing. But it's never surprising because he's been with Kaiba for so long. It's refreshing and almost hopeful, that maybe, just maybe, Kaiba would relax for just once.

"It's not as though I need you to babysit me anymore!" Mokuba relaxed in his office chair, taking ahold of the papers Kaiba had set on the desk. He flipped through them casually, almost bored before pulling out another stack of papers from the desk drawer.

"Yet every time I come to observe, you're fooling around somewhere, not getting anything done," Kaiba tilted his head forward, staring outside the window behind where Mokuba's desk was situated. He let out a hefty sigh and watched as the clouds moved ever so slightly against the backdrop of the city.

To be honest, Kaiba wasn't really sure about handing over the company to his brother. But Mokuba begged and pleaded to take over the company, just as he had once built an empire starting from the young age of 16. But he didn't want the same thing to happen to Mokuba that happened to him. He was worried, that somebody, somewhere would try and exploit him. Though Kaiba figured out quickly that Mokuba was a sly kind of kid. He had a silver tongue, much like their adopted father, and knew just how to get people to say the things he wanted. But Kaiba wasn't proud of it, but neither was he against the way Mokuba did things. It was just the fact that he still hid behind that baby face while still calling Kaiba 'brother' with a smile that didn't seem so innocent.

"Bro, when are you leaving for Sylvia?" Mokuba asked, while looking through another drawer of papers. He stopped when something drew his attention.

Kaiba picked up the briefcase on the floor next to his foot, "Well it wont be for another week, so be prepared for some more training before I leave."

Mokuba's hands stilled at the odd colored folder in the drawer. He traced his hand around the edges gently pulling at the cover of the contents. His face turned a little pale and the smile he had was replaced with a stern line.

"Is… Is that so?"

"Yes, I thought you knew about my schedule already."

"Well… no, I mean, yeah I did." Mokuba lifted his hand off the folder before gripping his hand into a fist, "I mean, I just wasn't quite sure why you're going to Sylvia of all places. Why not America or somewhere not near Domino?"

The sound of the air conditioner in the room stilled and the room fell silent. The slight buzz of the computer whirred in a quiet fashion as the sound of Kaiba's clothes shuffling as he stood up echoed louder in Mokuba's ear than the pounding of his heart.

A chuckle fell through Kaiba's lips, "It's cause it's quiet, and most of the townsfolk are too old to really gossip about current politics." He walked to the door and put his hand on the golden knob and remembered, "Besides, if you're ever in trouble I won't be more than a couple hours away."

Mokuba looked at the back of Kaiba's head, a faint memory uncurling itself in his mind. Of course, his brother always thought of his wellbeing. And he knew Syliva wasn't a place of much importance, and that his brother was only right. There was nothing there. The only thing he could think of was a time when they were younger, when Mokuba had begged to see the beach so badly that Kaiba abandoned his work for the day and flew them in his private helicopter.

But it irked Mokuba, as though he wanted for something to be off. It was probably just some kind of bad timing on his part. He wasn't expecting to find that kind of file in the desk Kaiba once sat in. It gave him a kind of chill, a bad omen, something that wasn't right. And it reminded him, of that dark ominous feeling that existed with the shadow realm, and of how many times they were caught up in that mess.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kaiba opened the door, and with a curt nod of his head, left the building of Kaiba Corp.

The next day was more demanding than usual, as Mokuba's secretary was running around the room pacing back and forth in front of the office. She was a tall skinny lady that dressed more conservatively than Mokuba would have liked. He wasn't so into the uptight craze that seemed to run within Kaiba Corp's staff. But he didn't have much of a choice, because she was good at her job, and did nothing but her best for it.

"President, are you ready yet? We are already 10 minutes behind schedule!" The secretary knocked her fist against the wooden door again, hoping for a response on the other side.

"Hold on Mia, let me just—Oh shit!" A loud crash could be heard from the other side, as the secretary Mia shrieked.

"President!?" She wiggled at the doorknob before producing the spare key from her pocket for emergencies, "I'm—forgive me for intruding!"

The door slammed open with a wide eyed Mia as she dropped her scheduler to the floor. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Mokuba was lying on the floor, with papers scattered everywhere from his desk. Books from his bookshelf seemed to be falling from the shelves, as pens and pencils rolled across the mahogany wooden floors.

"What in the world is going on?" A voice called out from behind Mia, producing a soft gasp from the secretary.

"Sir!"

"Hey bro…" Mokuba spoke in a muffled voice. He slowly got up from the ground, clutching some papers in one hand as he combed back his wild hair with his other.

"I'll talk to you later!" In a blur, Mokuba was grasping Mia's hand pulling her out of the office and towards the set of elevators at the end of the hallway, "Mia Let's go, I found the file I need!"

"Wait, but my book!"

"We'll get it later! You have it memorized anyway!" And with that, Mokuba and his secretary disappeared from Kaiba's sight. There was a pause before he stepped into the office with a frown. One by one, he started to collect an assortment of papers, filing them in their respective places. He should have known Mokuba to be careless with his documents like always. It was familiar, and somehow, put him in a better mood than usual.

"I hope Mokuba doesn't plan on ruining this company…" Kaiba muttered as he put some more files back onto the desk. Seeing as the floor was clean, he sat down on the large office chair that he picked up collapsed on the floor. It smelled more like Mokuba's cologne now, but with that ever so familiar scent of luxurious, expensive leather. As he sat in the office, he started to remember, when he used to sit in the same spot, with the sun shining behind his back around the same particular spot at that hour. But it was Mokuba's office now, and from what he could tell, was already settling in. Unlike Kaiba's once bleak office space, Mokuba hung up pictures of his favorite baseball team. Though Mokuba would justify and say they were more of a conversation starter than anything else.

Some more documents coming from the drawers below the desk caught Kaiba's eye. It looked as though Mokuba had stuffed the things he didn't need at the moment in the small drawers making it look as though they were about three hundred percent over capacity. Kaiba shook his head as he opened first one and started to pull things out and sort them back properly. After finishing the first mess, he began the second overflowed drawer. Inside he saw a few manila folders and paperclips almost to their full width. Though one particular file stood out. It was a skinnier than most of the files, and was encased in a darker stone washed folder.

"This is…" Kaiba slowly pulled out the file, eyes wide in realization. The tab on the side read a name that he particularly remembered. It was average, if anything else, nothing special sounding to most people. But the name stuck out more than usual, because it was, he would dare say, special.

"Katsuya, Jounouchi," He traced the label printed with a name he would have never said in normal circumstances. But this time it was almost nostalgic, even if he couldn't recall the last time he called the man by his name.

It wasn't as though he had any kind of special connection with the man. Or just maybe, with the exception of Yugi, would have called him a friend. Of all the people he had met, the man had stuck out like a sore thumb. Perhaps that's what propelled Kaiba to make such a case.

He flipped open to the first page, as he scanned over old data and news. It had already been over two years since Kaiba last opened the folder, two years since Jounouchi was pronounced missing. He remembered helping Yugi with the case, one that couldn't even be solved with Kaiba's connections. Though he had forgotten about it for the past year, unlike Yugi and his friends whom still believed that their friend was alive.

There was a kind of loneliness that ran through his body, as though he missed his younger days. He remembers, most vividly, the verbal fights in which he would let himself go instead of being confined to what he considered to be polite business speech.

Kaiba turned to the next page, and noticed something as he skimmed more thoroughly, "Last sighted, man with blonde hair and brown eyes about 5'11, around East Sylvia – Source: Ryota Kajiki."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and closed the file in his hands. Of course he remembered it now. Sylvia was the last place he had searched in hopes of finding Jounouchi. There were a bunch of rumors then, of a blonde haired man that walked along the shoreline at night. The elderly had a story for it though, an old folk legend of a man who couldn't go home across the sea after a shipwreck and wandered the beach at night. Though after Jounouchi's disappearance was made public of a champion duelist gone missing, rumors spread to all kinds of places. Kaiba had a hard time then, trying to quiet down the media and shuffling through what was true or not. It was one of his rougher times, albeit unproductive, still gained information that became relevant to the case. But their hard work to bring Jounouchi back, dead or alive, never found its closure.

Yugi still believed his friend was out there somewhere. Kaiba on the other hand teetered between the gap of reality versus the one everybody would have wanted. He didn't see Jounouchi as somebody special. He was human, and like all other humans, can become swept in the unforgiving reality of tragedy. Kaiba knew what death was like, he wasn't stupid, but he wasn't numb to it either. It was the kind of thing that made him doubt himself in times like these. He wanted that fool to be alive, no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise.

Kaiba spun around in his chair and faced the large window that expanded across the wall. A pack of clouds covered up the sky, hiding the sunlight from the building as the warmth of the rays dissipated into the cold air-conditioned room. It's been two years already, but Kaiba made a decision. He fished through his pockets, and retrieved his cell, looking through the list of contacts.

And dialed a number.


	3. Son

A/N: Here's chapter 2. It's more of a **flashback,** more 'what the' and nonsense me everywhere. But it's okay, I only hope you'll enjoy.  
I changed the rating, because I realized I will probably use a lot of profanity later on. So it is just on the safe side.

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Son_

He won't look back, won't turn back, won't regret anything that's been said or done because it's already too late once he's started to regret anything. He thinks, it's too hard to remember, buried so deep into scars the same depth. They'd disappear from the mind, as fast as daily school notes and lectures (that he never really attended to anyways).

"Hey pops?" Jounouchi took a step, one heavier than the other, a slight croak from his parched throat. He strode behind his father, like an army soldier, footsteps in sync with the rest. The silence appeared before him, pulling at his chest. He knew he wasn't expecting much in the first place, but the weight of his father's silence was heavier than usual.

Of course, he should have known, it wasn't as though his father was much of a father, in terms of financial support or moral support, or even giving much effort at all. He was a rather quiet man, somewhat reserved from others, a little daunting, but kind in his own way (whether that be punching Jounouchi in the face to calm the boy down), because he didn't know of any other way.

Jounouchi would disagree, if the neighbors called his father abusive. The times when he had a fist to the face from the old man's burly hands are more than the fingers he has on both hands. This was just his way to correct Jounouchi's behavior, though most wouldn't agree in the way it was being handled. But he was only used to such things, that his mind couldn't understand without it. Jounouchi thinks much like his father in that way, in that the only thing he will ever understand is another man's fist rather than petty words he doesn't care about anyway. As if words could calm him down, when his first instinct is to break a man's nose.

"I'm sorry," It's like a liquid fire burning down his throat, foreign and poisonous. The words strike him hard enough to bring the bile up at the back of his mouth. It's unpleasant and raw, so much harder to swallow down than his own vomit and blood mixed together from alleyway fights.

Jounouchi doesn't hear much of a response and wonders if his father can even comprehend such words. The sound of footsteps resounding on the asphalt, like shame and defeat throwing themselves at his feet. He wonders when the last time was that he had actually carried a decent conversation with his father.

He can hear the cry of an infant, the reasoning of a child, the ignorant ways of an adult too soon to bear the weight of society. He can hear himself, breathing thought after thought, the sickly sweet voice of his father resounding through his mind.

_"He finally said papa! Come quickly honey, he said papa!"_

The moment is fleeting like many other moments in his life, quickly sinking back into that traitorous mind of his. But it is in this moment that his father speaks, bringing a surprised look to Jounouchi's face. Fear, rage, the subtle notes of happiness and sadness glazing over his hazel eyes with a strange doubt he is less than accustomed too.

"It's not your fault,"

He will never believe that there is hope out there for him, 'hope' being all too condescending towards his life. He will also never believe his father when the old man says he finally believes in him.

But it's all too good to be true, and all too much like what he always wanted.

"Funny coming from you pop's, never thought you'd say that," Jounouchi glances sideways, as if trying not to meet the topic head on. It's not the irrational, head on Jounouchi anymore, as some not so discrete tears roll down his cheeks in waves of rolling beads. He's never had to cry like this, not since he was a child, not since his father divorced the woman he called his mother and started drinking in binges.

The words he wants to say are all caught up in his throat, because they're much too painful to say. They're revealing and personal, and never would he show that face of his to anybody else but himself. But it's breaking his façade, as much as he tries to keep that straight face.

The back of his father's head is drifting away from his sight as Jounouchi stops walking in the middle of the apartment parking lot. There's a cold burst of wind from behind as it flutters his jacket into a disarray.

"I fucked up," Jounouchi whispers with his head down and just loud enough for his father to hear.

The next thing he experiences is a hard smack to his left cheek. It's unexpected and more painful than any kind of punch he's received. The side of his cheek is hot and tingling, as his tears stop for a moment. He can see his father's angry face, all muddled in the aftermath of his tears. It's distorted and unappealing, and it makes Jounouchi want to cringe away.

"You good for nothing son, how many times have I told you—"

"I know! I'm trying the fucking best that I can!" Jounouchi takes a sleeve to his eyes, and rubs at them hurriedly, a little too rough for the delicate skin near his already bruising eye. He lingers there for a moment and waits for the storm to pass, the air still heavy with a tension weaving in and out of the space between them.

"It's just that, for once I believed I could do it."

His father knows better than to hit him twice. He knows much better than that. It reels into his mind, takes a hold of the facts and reminds him that Jounouchi's all he's got left. His only son, no matter how much he can convince himself otherwise.

It was only a card game, it was only that much. But it was so much different now then when Jounouchi's had used to come home with stolen cards from his peers. Now it was the only thing that Jounouchi treasured more than most anything else. But everything was blown away in an instant, and the memory of his son's face twisting into a sudden realization of defeat was too heartbreaking to watch.

Jounouchi stared hard at the asphalt ground, "But it's impossible, it's always been impossible for me. Without Yugi, or the others, I can't do a thing!"

The streetlight flickered above them, the light casting shadows upon their faces. The contours accented the slight wrinkles on Jounouchi's forehead in contrast to the ones on his father's worn out face.

"It'll only be for two years, and then you'll be let go," The sound of a car engine rolled its way into the lot, before stopping before the two. Jounouchi's heart pounded with a wild beat, sweat dampening his palms from being clenched into a fist for too long. It would have been easy at this point to punch the man. It would be easy to do, to recall that wild, untamed attitude he used to have before Yugi had turned him the other way. Though being nice wasn't all that easy as it looked on the outside. He had to suppress himself most of the time, keeping that clash of emotions all wrapped up in a woven blanket of fury.

A man stepped out of the car, dressed in black only to heighten the mysterious aura he gave off. But the two knew him, but only well enough to know that this was the man that defeated Jounouchi in a game of cards. So naturally, it was in their selves to hate, loathe, to harbor a kind of disgust towards what they would say was a mockery of a human being.

"Jounouchi, its time we fulfill that deal we made," Dark brown eyes gave a piercing glance towards the smaller boy before signaling to the vehicle, "Get in the car."

He frowned, as the always forever poker face of his father's only showed the small stubble on his chin. There were no smiles, or frowns, or pretty lying, sugar coated baggage to bring him down. He preferred it this way, preferred it to the many other things his friends had used to do. Like listening to old talks about hope and love, or some kind of shit that he wasn't accustomed to hearing. It was like listening to a preacher telling him that if he just prayed hard enough, he could rid himself of his sins. But Jounouchi knew better than his naïve friends, knew that it wasn't as easy as saying 'please' and 'thank you' while having food on the table to eat.

The man broke the silence, "We don't have much time, so if you will."

"Shut your trap, I'm coming," Jounouchi glared at the man before taking a last look at his father still standing there. Of course, his father wouldn't try anything funny. He knew what these men were capable, just as capable as any loan shark except with the help of ridiculous black magic trickery.

The wind pulled his hair into another frenzy as Jounouchi slid into the car's black leather seats, "You promised, two years, and then I'm out.

Black clothes, and a black car, the mysterious black magic that tore Jounouchi's dueling spirit to pieces. There was room for him to worry about his situation. He was in a dangerous place, with people whom he didn't trust at all. If anything, he only hoped he wouldn't get killed before those two years were up.

"Of course, we always keep our promises."

The car door shut as the window rolled up. Jounouchi could hear his father's voice one last time, a whisper, like a silent mantra of prayer.

"Just don't get killed Katsuya."

Without a doubt it was probably the last thing he wanted to hear, as if his father were reassuring his doubts that were flying through his head. He could feel the car move, pass over the small speed bump in the apartment parking lot before flooring it through the dimly lit streets. He closed his eyes and cradled his head in his hands, feeling a hot wetness on his palms.

"That's very reassuring pops."


	4. Current

A/N: Hey guys, long time no see. Here's another slow chapter, bear with me please!

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Current_

The breeze was chillier than Kaiba had expected, as he pulled his jacket closer to his body. Even though the sun was out, it was much colder out on the shoreline than what the forecast had read for today. But it wasn't such an unpleasant thing, as Kaiba shifted his weight on the sand, and breathed in the unique scent of the ocean water. There was something nostalgic about it, even though he didn't have many memories of the beach.

The gathering seagulls flew overhead as they made a calling noise to one another, maneuvering between small and colorful kites that glided through the air. They were of many different shapes, of animals to planes, to even geometric triangular forms. Kaiba watched as the tails of the kites were whipped from the ocean breeze, and secretly planned to make sure he flew one before he would leave. He had always wanted to fly one, but his step-father would only say 'no', and tell Kaiba to study while closed up in his room.

There were many things that Kaiba wished he could do. Wished his younger-self could have done. Things like sports or owning fashionable toys, or even things like building secret forts out of bed sheets and chairs. They were the things that he watched the other kids do, while as a child, all Kaiba would do was study. But he didn't blame his step-father for being an unloving and strict parent. No, Kaiba blamed himself for being too weak to stand up against such a man. It took him long enough to realize that his step-father was only just a human, even if he almost had the world at the mercy of his voice.

Kaiba trekked through the soft sand towards the other side of the town. It was a little quieter with less tourists and children, but with the humble presence of the elderly. It calmed his mind knowing that this side of town was more low-key than the place before. He would have thought that since the elderly didn't have much to do that they would gossip more than the average adult. But he was wrong when he found that that the townsfolk didn't care much about the things that happened in the world, besides of the things that happened to the small town of Sylvia.

He noticed that the people were a little more shyer than usual towards him, mostly likely due to his name, and as well as being an unfamiliar face. Even though Sylvia was a quiet town, the people knew Kaiba. It would have been even more surprising if they hadn't known him, having invented a wide arrangement of dueling accessories and games. Though Kaiba wouldn't have had called that much of an achievement, if anything at all it was all really just a game to him.

The company, dueling, it was only really a game to him. That was until Yugi and company turned the company into a joke and the game into a serious affair. It shook him to his very core, burned the light in his soul and carried away something precious that he thought he didn't need anymore. He hadn't known that he held such a passion for the card game. He could forget about those silly cheap plastic toys that he wanted so much in the back of his mind, and instead he realized all he needed were the cards he held in the palm of his hand.

Kaiba chuckled for a moment, a slight curve of his lips sending a small smile to his face as he shuffled through the street, the grains of sand slowly brushing off of his shoes. There was a tiny house up ahead, made of beige colored stones and of soft black shingles. It was a modest house if anything, with what could have used to be a glowing green lawn, now overrun by persistent weeds plagued with tall and uncut grass. The house was adorned with only three numbers and a small hanging pot on the front porch.

Kaiba stopped at the door before breathing in a large sigh, and knocked at the off colored door, "Kajiki, It's me Kaiba. Are you in?"

There was the sound of something that banged against the wall that echoed throughout the house, as loud footsteps could be heard approaching Kaiba's way. Kaiba flinched when a loud smack hit the other side of the door before it creaked open slightly, the sight of messy blue hair the first thing he could see.

"Kaiba? It's a surprise you came all the way here." The door flung open, as Kajiki donned a smirk on his face, one hand on his hip and the other hanging onto the door frame. He glanced at the man before looking behind Kaiba, as if expecting something, "Where's your fancy car?"

The sound of laughter filled the air as the half smiling man surprised Kajiki. He wasn't expecting such a gesture. Rather, he couldn't see it at all. But it was then he realized that the man standing in front of him must have been a fake, a double, something that couldn't have been the Kaiba he remembered all those years ago. Though the man still had a certain air around him, something that couldn't be replicated, especially with Kajiki's keen sense, he could tell that this man was still something someone could call special.

"It wouldn't fit on this tiny road of yours."

"Get ou—"

"I'm kidding, I walked from the south part of the beach down a ways," Kaiba raised his hands in defense, still holding that smile with a slight smirk attached to it.

Kajiki would say that Kaiba is extraordinary even, because he was still a man who could make you feel as if you were insignificant with only the words on the tip of his tongue. And it was always this part that made him dislike the man. Always those words that would once spill out of his mouth that were like razors against one's own. It was as if Kaiba didn't know how to say anything without hurting somebody, and it was something Kajiki pitied of the man a long time ago.

Though things seemed different now. Kajiki noticed a subtle difference in the way Kaiba carried himself. A little more leniently, and a little less business like, the man just seemed so much more relaxed. His signature blue trench coat was nowhere to be found, and instead he was dressed up in a casual cotton button up shirt with a loose cardigan, which rippled every time the wind picked up.

"…I was amazed you called somebody like me. I don't think we've spoke for what, three years now?" Kajiki turned around and walked back into his house, leaving the door open for Kaiba to ease himself in. The house was simple, nothing lavish of the sort, though various fishing poles caught his eye, all lined up against the wall next to the fireplace.

Kaiba strode to the empty chair that was directly across from Kajiki. He sat down and fiddled with the edge of the placemat still on the table, "I wasn't intending to ever call you, but there were something I just couldn't leave alone."

"The great Kaiba, personally coming to visit me in my small humble home. This must be a very serious matter," Kajiki stood up and walked to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and pulled out two mugs, before looking at Kaiba again, "Coffee?"

"With cream."

"Sorry, I'm all out."

"Then some sugar."

Kajiki stared at Kaiba before giving in with an unhappy sigh. He reached into another cupboard and pulled out a small box before replying, "Can't you ever say please?"

The room was silent, except for the sound of the coffee being made, and the small clinks of ceramic ever so often when Kajiki moved the two cups around from one side to the other. The heavy aroma of coffee was pleasing to Kaiba's senses, it was something he would probably never tire of. Though drinking it was something else, and would rather not drink that bitterness, for too many long work days and overtime sessions had curbed his willingness to drink the damn caffeine.

But every once in a while he'd crave a drink and make it sweet to drown out that bitter taste.

"Here," Kajiki handed Kaiba a mug, while sipping on his own. He sat back down on the chair, attempted to make eye contact with the other man before shifting his eyes away towards the sliding glass door that lead out to the backyard. He wasn't used to looking at Kaiba so forwardly. It was intimidating; those once cold blue eyes that could pierce the soul in half. Even after all of these years there was still a feeling of superiority, the vast difference between a first rate duelist and himself. He could still feel that overwhelming difference, even without dueling to begin with.

Kaiba stared into the dark pool inside the cup, and swirled it around in his hands, "Kajiki, I'll get straight to the point. Do you still remember the Jounouchi, Katsuya case?"

Kajiki froze, "…Of course I do. Who doesn't still remember that?"

"Then you'd happen to remember one of your reports? The one where you think you spotted that man here," Kaiba looked up, "On Sylvia."

Kajiki looked away quickly, "Yeah, but hasn't it already been over a year? That report isn't very valid anymore."

"Yes, I know. I'm actually looking to see if you knew anything else. It can be something from back then, anything is fine."

"Anything? I didn't know you were still interested in this."

Kaiba frowned. He knew the two of them didn't exactly have the best relationship, and was probably a little strange that he was out looking. Especially after two years, there was really no reason for Kaiba to pursue such a case, even if it happened to be of somebody he knew, and if anything, knew well. But he only knew well enough to know how to provoke and push the man's buttons. Other than that, he didn't know much about the private life of Jounouchi.

The mug was pulled into Kaiba's hands, as he took a small sip before letting it down with a small clink against the wooden table, "I just feel like maybe I can repay Yugi back if I find him. After all, he still hasn't given up."

"That fool will never give up. You've seen how he works. After all, weren't you defeated by Yugi because of this?"

"What are you implying?"

"I'm saying, that as long as Yugi doesn't give up, then you can't either if you're planning on repaying him," Kajiki paused, "… I'm just asking if you're prepared."

The response was one Kaiba didn't quite understand. He didn't know why Kajiki was asking him if he was prepared, or if he was basically ready to spend the rest of his life searching, as long as Yugi still did too. Or was there something else the blue haired man was hiding from him? He didn't take Kajiki for one to play with riddles, until the fisherman spoke again, "Can you promise me something?"

"That really depends on what it is, Kajiki."

"Well, I'll give you some information if you promise you won't tell Yugi about it." Kajiki could feel himself tense up before Kaiba, half unwilling half almost wanting to spill out whatever it was he had bottled up inside. He was contemplating hard enough that he could feel beads of sweat start to slide down the sides of his face and drop onto his shirt.

A cold breeze drafted in from the still open front door that Kaiba hadn't bothered to close, and it made Kajiki shiver even though he should have been used to it. He almost didn't hear the soft, yet stern voice that came from across the table.

"Fine."

Kajiki looked up, finally meeting Kaiba's eyes. They were confused and almost bewildered, holding a kind of guilt that Kaiba didn't know to whom it should have belonged too. There were too many things that he felt guilty for, too many mistakes that he had made in the past. Things that dealt with Mokuba, things that mattered to Yugi, and of course, the hurt he had caused to the blonde man gone missing. But he needed to move on, and if the only way was to find Jounouchi, then so be it.

After all, he didn't have much to lose now. He wasn't CEO anymore, and Mokuba was old enough to take care of himself now. He was, what he could almost consider, a free man. Though that didn't mean he was excluded from tabloids and weekly news stories, as a matter of fact, it wouldn't have been surprising if the press knew that he was in Sylvia already, even though it hardly mattered anymore.

"Will you tell me now?"

"Wait, you have to promise me something."

Kaiba exhaled, "Didn't I already promise you that I wouldn't tell?"

Kajiki tore his eyes away again. He couldn't look at Kaiba for too long, afraid that he'd give away his feelings just as Kaiba had shown him moments ago, "No, this time I want you to promise me… that whatever happens, whatever you see, you'll help me out. You'll help him."

There was a moment of surprise, a sinking feeling in the bottom of Kaiba's stomach, "…Him?"

The fisherman only closed his eyes, forgetting about the warm sunlight coming in through the glass pane and the soft breeze carried in by the shore. More so, he just didn't want to see Kaiba's reaction towards his secret. It was fine if he got punched, or thrown or yelled at, he was fine with it. It was his fault anyway, for keeping such a thing. And it would haunt him, make him regret that he ever hid it in the first place.

But he didn't have a choice because there were some things that just weren't ready to be said.

"Jounouchi…is here in Sylvia."


	5. Wayward

A/N: Just a reminder, this story has a slow flow to it, because that is the way I imagine this to be. But as always thank you for reading!

* * *

_Chapter 4 - Wayward_

Kaiba ran across the sand, shoes and socks in his hands, as he hurried along the coastline towards the small cliff that loomed over the ocean. He could feel his lungs on fire, the soft and dry sand making it harder for Kaiba to run as fast as he wanted. He remembered how out of shape he was, the breathing beginning to come in short and shallow breaths.

The conversation with Kajiki had ended with Kaiba asking for Jounouchi's whereabouts. There were many things Kaiba wanted to ask, but he couldn't make the words he wanted to say come out of his mouth. It was as though Kaiba had shut down, upon hearing Kajiki's words_, "He's near Diamond's Peak, the cliff just north of here. You'll have to trek there by foot once you get to the beach. When you get to the cliff, there should be a small cove that leads to a hidden staircase. It'll lead you right to the top."_

Why hadn't Kajiki told anybody about this sooner? He should have known that there were people out looking for Jounouchi, there were people who still cared. Take Yugi and his friends for example, they were the ones that turned over every rock and still could not find the man.

_"I'm sorry Kaiba. I should have… I should have told somebody sooner…" _

"Sorry my ass." He stopped, panting, as he clutched at his knees folded over. He took the time to wipe the sweat from his brow, the humidity covering his face and hair in a sticky mist. He re-rolled a pant leg back up to his calves and looked at the cliff in his view.

_"Kajiki, I can't promise you I won't tell Yugi," Kaiba stood up from the chair abruptly, "It's just, such a thing, it can't be kept a secret." _

_ "-But Kaiba, if you'll just listen to me for a moment. Please." The man had sounded so desperate, that Kaiba was almost hesitant in listening. But he found himself sitting back down, eyes locked on the man across the table._

_ "It happened a month or two later after I submitted that report. I was shocked to be honest, I didn't think it was really him," Kajiki frowned, "But it was, and he wasn't in his best condition when I found him."_

_ "What happened?"_

_ "I don't really know what happened, but I found him on the beach as if he had just washed up upon the shore. So I took him home, and watched over him when he finally woke up after three days."_

The cliff was still a ways away, as if he hadn't moved an inch. It was as if the cliff was just all in his head. He almost couldn't believe that Jounouchi was right there, in front of him, this 'imaginary' cliff on which he had been living on. This place, this town, only about a hundred miles away from was so close, yet the feeling of knowing the truth felt further away than how close he was to obtaining it.

_"You'll understand when you see him. At least meet with him before you decide."_

Meet with him. Of course he would meet with him. What was the purpose of going there in the first place? Though Kaiba had no idea what he would do upon meeting Jounouchi. He was probably not the first person he wanted to see (besides Kajiki). The thought of having a conversation with the man was harder to think of instead of easily fighting the man with his sharp words.

The thought hit him hard enough to almost make Kaiba turn around and call Yugi. It would have been easy, send for Yugi to come to Sylvia and let him do the talking. The choice was all at the push of a button. But he remembered Kajiki's words, how much the idea of even uttering Jounouchi's name would crush the fisherman's soul.

"Dammit," Kaiba picked up his feet again, and started running for the cliff again, hoping that this time his mind would stop playing tricks on him.

It wasn't long until Kaiba found the alcove at the bottom of the cliff, rather, it stood out more particularly than anything. There were small boxes and nets littering around the area, with broken fishing poles and empty bait boxes half hidden in the wet sand. Kaiba could feel himself softly sink into the ground, as the water washed up gently against his feet. A piece of seaweed tangled around his ankles, as he felt the foamy water brush up against him again. The waves would come in a rhythmic way, though sometimes a little stronger, or sometimes a little weaker. They crashed into the entrance of the cove where a narrow and damp rocky staircase laid.

"This must be it…" Kaiba hadn't bothered to put his shoes back on, and started up the steep spiral like staircase. It was a little slippery, due to the moisture, as the smell of mold was also prominent. He pressed his free hand against the bumpy wall as he carried himself onward.

Small powered lanterns guided his way, as they hung from the walls, wires nailed along the sides of the rock wall. It was reassuring for Kaiba, that they were still functional. But it wasn't because Kaiba was scared or anything of the sort, but that the only thing he could really think of was seeing Jounouchi with his own eyes. He wanted to tell himself that the man that they've all been looking for was still alive. Wanted to tell Mokuba, Yugi, and most of all himself.

There was a light that Kaiba could see himself approaching, as he powered through the last set of stairs. As he exited the staircase, he felt a change in the ground, bare feet tickled by the soft blades of grass. It was everywhere, as the wind, which was much stronger, ran through the small overgrown field. The sky was a pale orange now, the setting sun on the horizon of the coast, casting shadows here and there amongst the field from various things.

A small lighthouse caught his eye, creating a larger shadow towards Kaiba. He remembered seeing it when he had been running, a white lighthouse that looked just as similar to the others he had seen around Sylvia. It was unimportant, as much as it was important. To Kaiba it was just a lighthouse, but it was also a lighthouse in which Jounouchi could be hiding within.

It was as if a whirlwind of feelings suddenly attacked at Kaiba's mind all at once. Like a kind of pressure and uneasy warped sense of confusion wrapping itself around Kaiba's thoughts. It was a funny thing that at this moment the last thing he wanted to do was to see Jounouchi. All the times he had been thinking about wanting to see the man was probably a kind of pity and guilt that he couldn't help but thinking about. It had nothing to do with his ideal way of repaying Yugi or anything of the sort.

Even if he had found the man, Kaiba was afraid of how easily Jounouchi could just slip right through his fingers. Much like the sand, so easily able to escape from one's palms. Jounouchi had always had the upper hand in that area. He had nothing to fear, and was always able to live like the wind, something Kaiba was always never able to catch. He was always envious of that, the way the man would just come and go whenever he pleased.

Kaiba was skeptical now, as he reached for his phone in his back pocket, hand brushing across the small rectangular item. He brought it out and looked at the screen, scanning for recent messages or missed calls before looking through his contacts. It wasn't until he spotted a small mass of something glinting in the field, a reflection of the setting sun. There was something half covered by the shadow of the lighthouse. From the distance, Kaiba couldn't make out anything of the sort from so far away. He decided to trek a little bit closer, while shielding his eyes from the direction of the sun with the hand that held his phone.

The grass was taller in this area, covered with different kinds of plants and flowers, mostly of a weed variety. It was probably what made it so hard for him to realize what it was he was about to stumble across. A sandy blonde haired figure lay peacefully in the grass, face covered by the shadow that was cast upon them, with feet lazily positioned in the grass.

Kaiba dropped his shoes from one hand, and his cellphone from his other, as they bounced away from him slightly after hitting the ground. A startled look crossed Kaiba's face, one of mainly surprise, as his mind crossed a blank. The man on the ground had slightly long hair, probably around his shoulders if it wasn't messily fanned across the ground. Ever so often the breeze would pick up around Kaiba's shoulders and toss his hair around as much as it did for the other. The pieces of his bangs would sweep to one side, revealing a much familiar face.

But it was different, worn out, and more unfamiliar than he could place. Small patches of dirt covered the man's feet and hands, some even marking his cheeks and nose. He could see a kind of weariness underneath the other's eyes, with soft creases lining the outside corners.

Kaiba just stared at the man for a good while until the sun could barely be seen across the horizon. The skies darkened to a quick purple and blackish night, covering the field in a blanket like darkness. It was then he found a pair of glistening hazel orbs looking straight up at him, reflecting the barest hints of light still remaining. They were half open, as if still in a trance woken from a dream.

A voice croaked, "Who…"

Yes, this must have been a dream. A fucking messed up dream. A dream in which he had finally found Jounouchi. It was so simple, that it was all jumbled up in his mind. The idea of Kaiba's conscious actually perceiving the figure in front of him was all too kind. As if fate had wanted despair to revolve around the man, all too end it with a simple thank you card with the words 'good work' written inside.

Kaiba stared at those pools of suddenly darkened eyes. They looked back at him as if they didn't know what else to look at. There was a sense of urgency through Kaiba, when he realized this moment would be his only chance. Though as if having read Kaiba's mind, the man shot up and grabbed the brunette's hand quickly and with a startling roughness.

"You," The blonde started, but stopped clamping his mouth shut tightly forming a thin line between his lips.

Kaiba finished for him, "It's you isn't it… Jounouchi."

For some reason the unsettling silence between them was harder for Kaiba to distinguish between anxiety or just plain bewilderment. He watched as the other man turned his head away slightly, averting his eyes. The hand was still tightly holding onto Kaiba's wrist, suddenly gripping his fingers into his skin.

"It's really you, right?" He repeated once more, gritting his teeth slightly against the pressure of the grip.

"I didn't think anybody would find me," Rough and slightly parched, the voice that spoke was deeper than Kaiba had remembered. It felt less refined than usual, not that the other had spoken with polished words to begin with. Yet the words felt as though they were laced with a certain sense of disappointment. As if he had wanted to be left alone then to find Kaiba standing over him, looking at him with an uncomfortable and wide eyed stare.

The man Kaiba claimed as 'Jounouchi' licked his lips, dry and cracked not bothering to look back at the man he held in his hand. Kaiba could still see the silhouette of the other, even through the darkness, and found the familiar features that he recognized. He traced the high nose bridge with a slightly upturned nose with his eyes following the soft cheeks, though slightly malnourished, still kept that rounded baby like face.

Kaiba spoke again, "I wasn't expecting you to be here on Sylvia."

There were so many things Kaiba had wanted to ask now, so many things that suddenly rushed through his head after he had finally grasped the situation correctly. Kaiba could feel himself panic, as if he would lose the man in front of him if he didn't quickly find something to say.

"For two years! Where were you? "What in the world happened, Jounouchi?"

The man didn't repond.

"Yugi and the others have been looking for you all this time, your sister too. Why didn't you contact anybody? How did you— "

The blonde gripped his other hand into a fist, suddenly screaming in an outburst, "Shut up!"

The shout startled Kaiba, and instinctively tried to back away, if not for the grip still persisting on his arm. He stopped talking, finding Jounouchi still yelling at him standing up and throwing his free arm up in the air.

"Shut up, just shut up! You're so annoying!"

"Jounou—"

Before Kaiba could say anything else, he saw the incoming shape of Jounouchi's hand come flying at his way, and in that split-second recognition, he felt a fist hit the side of his face. The last thing he could hear while falling towards the ground was the still babbling man, before he completely blacked out into unconsciousness.


End file.
